Black and White
by crazyvegimab
Summary: He hated himself for who he was and that secret desire for his lighter half. Dark!PitxPit.


Author's Note: This is a gift for Zearyu on dA as part of a Secret Santa exchange in the IkexPit club. Surprisingly, the request was actually for Dark!PitxPit. I'm not really a supporter of that pairing, but whatever. Also, for purposes of simplicity, I call Dark!Pit/Black!Pit/that-Pit-that-has-the-black-wings-and-red-eyes-and-really-isn't-Pit, Kuro. Kuro means "black" in Japanese, so I find it a fitting name. I've also seen it used commonly in the fanbase. Enjoy.

**Black and White**

Steam coated the tiles and mirrors, rendering his body formless. Kuro didn't seem to mind though; he didn't need a mirror to see the legs he was rubbing vigorously with a towel, or the black locks that stuck to his face. The room was large, tiled from floor to roof with the exception of two body length mirrors, a shower head, and a porcelain toilet-sink set. It reminded him very much of the temples back home—nothing but the sound of the dripping shower head, the tiles almost naked in their whiteness, adorned with elegant leaf patterning. The fluffy towel found its way to his hair.

Still dripping, his black wings rustled. Kuro could never understand why the other smashers hated them so much. Back home, it was regular enough to be born with a wide variety of colored feathers. Sure, white was the most common, the second being a noble brown, but it didn't mean that black was evil or any rubbish of the sort. Black was just a color. He had never been teased for the color before coming here.

Maybe … maybe it was just the contrast between Pit and himself. Pit looked like everything the stereotypical "angel" should be, white-winged, with sparkling blue eyes, and the purest toga, but Kuro… he seemed to be just the opposite. To some, his black wings were omens of death, and his eyes—a burning orange that shifted to a rusty red—were filled with murderous intent. He was the yin to Pit's yang.

And then, even worse, they equated him to Pit's version of Link's darker self. The evil counter-part to the green-clad Hyrulian had the same black clothing and red eyes. He looked the part of an insidious demon. On the battle field, he was more of a snake than a beast, taking out contestants when they least expected it. His attitude and mannerisms would be strictly "evil", if one had to align them.

So just because Kuro looked like the evil jerk, everyone thought that he went around defenestrating babies and setting puppies on fire? Sure, he was quiet and a bit of a loner, but that didn't mean he was plotting to kill them all in their sleep. Couldn't one have black wings without immediately being thought of as evil?

Bastards, the lot of them.

The steam had cleared at this point, and Kuro stared at the creature that appeared there—a harsh contrast to the whites of the tile. He was completely naked but with the exception of a small shining string of black-blue beads that adorned his right ankle. They were a gift from Pit years ago—back when they were both still kids. It had been purely innocent at the time. Pit and Kuro were twins, so Pit thought it would be cute to make them matching anklets—Kuro's black-blue, and Pit's golden. Pit had never thought much of it, and didn't even wear his anklet anymore, having outgrown it years and years before.

Kuro had never taken his off.

That was always how it had been between the two angels. Pit was cocky, but still caring and compassionate, always giving Kuro little piece of his heart, but never thinking seriously about the ramifications. He didn't like to put any real reason behind his affections for Kuro; it was always just, "I thought you'd like it, so I got it for you." He was quite content with things the way they were. Kuro was on the brink of insanity.

Y'see, Kuro had fallen head over heels in love with Pit.

He had rejected the idea at first, appalled. It was true that in the teachings of Palutena, love between men was never seen as something wrong, or horrible; she felt that love, wherever it blossomed, was beautiful. But Kuro and Pit weren't just men, they were brothers. To love the angel who had hatched from the same egg as you in such a way…it was despicable. But even after years of hatred, a pilgrimage of "purity", and a few failed relationships with angels who weren't Pit, Kuro still couldn't find a way to overcome these strange feelings.

If anything, the whole ordeal had only made Kuro's feelings worse. Pit liked to involve himself in Kuro's life, so when his brother embarked in strange behavior, he couldn't help but butt in. Whenever Kuro was off silently lamenting in some obscure tower, filled with nothing but angst, Pit would always find him. And when he announced he was leaving on a journey to "find himself," Pit had been right there to help with the preparations, and waiting with a smile when his weary brother arrived at home.

And every freaking time that Kuro broke up with his "girlfriend" or "boyfriend", guess who was there with a big hug and a sympathetic smile EVERY SINGLE TIME?! Ding, ding, it was Pit.

Kuro wanted to scream.

He had reached such a level of desperation that Kuro was left with three decisions: leave Skyworld, kill himself, or rape Pit. And then, like some godsend, the call for the Brawl Tournament had reached the brothers. A gathering of fighters from hundreds of dimensions? An epic chance to test one's skills? The prefect distraction? Fuck yeah.

But what Kuro thought was the solution to all his problems had only served to make the whole thing ten times worse. As it turns out, Pit was gay. This, Kuro could deal with. It meant that Pit would be more inclined to be okay with the possibility of sleeping with his brother, right? It meant that he would be safe from covetous angeletts, and giggling princesses. It also just happened to mean that he would fall head over heels for the first blue-haired mercenary that he met.

Kuro liked to tell himself that nothing was wrong with Pit's little crush. He remembered the first time he had noticed his brother's inclination towards Ike. Kuro had been up on the roof practicing some basic bow shots (It seemed that if you were an angel, you loved heights, because Kuro had yet to meet a single cherub with Acrophobia.) when Pit flew up with the brightest smile his twin had ever seen.

"Kuro! Kuro! You wouldn't believe what the match-ups are on the roster this week!" He was laughing, and grinning, and holding a crumpled piece of paper in his hand like it was as precious as a Smash Ball.

"Alright, alright," Pit's infectious laughter had left Kuro with a grin of his own. "Why are you so excited about fighting?"

"Who, not why, Kuro," Pit corrected with a sparkle. "It's Ike~!"

Kuro's eyebrows rose, and his smile all but vanished. "That blue-haired mercenary? The one with a crazy-ass sword?"

"Yup! Not only do I get to fight a one-on-one against him tomorrow, but later in the week, we'll be fighting as a team! Do you know how intense it's going to be?! Ike has to be one of the coolest fighters here! Did you see his match against Snake the other day?"

"Motormouth," Kuro responded, teasingly punching his twin in the shoulder. "You're just so out of practice that any fighter looks good to you."

"I'm not kidding, Kuro, Kuroooo~!"

Ever since those fights, Pit had done nothing but improve, raising the bar like Cingular before it was crushed by At&T. He seemed to grow like he never had before. He awoke with a grinning desire to grow stronger everyday, ("For the name of Palutena, Pit! It's six in the freaking morning!") and seemed to be more alive than ever before.

Jealousy was a bitter thing.

Pausing in his reminiscing, Kuro set his naked rear down on the floor, sitting cross-legged so he could better examine the little blue-black anklet. The gems were rubbed dull in many places, and the string holding the whole together was going ragged, even sticking out here and there. It was a dog collar. Kuroo had always felt that these rocks and this string were something that eternally tied him to his brother. It was almost as if Pit had tattooed his very essence on Kuro's ankle, marking him. He had become a possession of Pit, almost an extension of the white angel; he was not his own, but rather just another version of an already near-perfect being.

When the invitation for the Smash Tournament had arrived in Sky World, it had not just been for Pit, or just for Kuro, but rather, for both of them at the same time. One letter. Both of their names on the same line, in the same fancy script.

He wasn't an individual.

Perhaps he was more like Dark Link than he'd originally thought.

Eyes flickered to the anklet once more. Was this the only thing that was keeping him tied to Pit? If so, all he had to do was…

Fingers tightened about the beads, if he yanked hard enough…

He could be free.

And in so doing, in so severing this tie that had held him captive for so long, he would break the bond between himself and his twin. Perhaps it was not a collar at all but a rope that led him out of the darkness.

And perhaps he was over thinking this whole thing just a _tad_ too much.

Pit did like to scold him for constantly brooding.

Sighing, Kuro stood up. Yet another five minutes wasted for pointless thought; he wondered why he even bothering thinking sometimes if all it did was lead him around in circles. Love Pit, or don't love Pit: that was all it really boiled down to. Now, where the hell did his leave his clothes?

* * *

"Hey, Kuro, I didn't know you were interested in walking about in the nude~." Pit observed, looking up from his bed as he polished Palutena's bow.

"Shut up. I just don't remember where I left my clothes." Kuro's grumbled as he shifted through the sheets that covered his bed. "I swore I put them somewhere arou—AH HA~!" Kuro waved his dark blue boxers triumphantly in the air. Pit snorted in response, his eyes content on his task once more.

One leg in, two legs in—and, now he was officially no longer naked. That was always a good thing. He couldn't say much for his twin though. Pit was sitting about in those tight blue shorts of his, and the blue halter top that allowed for his wings to move. He looked rather comfy without his usual toga and bangles. He also happened to be sitting cross-legged in just the perfect position to show off his thighs.

His gorgeous thighs.

Pit shifted, his expression sliding back into a thoughtful pout as the rag in his hand ran over the smooth blue-gold metal. On the opposite side of the room, Kuro was trying to shift his eyes. He was long past the nose bleed part; he would like to think that he had better control than that. But Palutena above, did Pit have a nice body. Technically, they had the same body though—they did hatch out of the same egg after all—so then did that mean that Kuro was secretly a narcissist, and really just wanted to screw himself, and not Pit?

Naw.

"I know you enjoy staring at me, Kuro, but isn't this a little much?" The blue eyes didn't even bother to look up, leaving confused red ones to dart about in panic.

"Don't flatter yourself," the reply was rough—a tad bit more rushed sounding than Kuro wanted it to be. "Am I not allowed to admire the Goddess' bow once in a while?"

Pit sighed. "Really, Kuro. I do hate it when you lie to me." His eyes locked with those of the darker angel, and he held his glance firm; Kuro couldn't look away.

"I never lie to you." The lie was smooth, natural. It came from years of practice, and didn't waver like his words before.

The frown formed itself on Pit's face almost instantaneously; he pursed his lips in annoyance, and set Palutena's bow and the rag he was using to the side of his bed. "Would it help you if I were more direct about things?"

"I don't know what you're talk—"

"I'm well aware that you're in love with me."

The world froze at that point. The blue from Pit's eyes tethered Kuro, and his toes stuck to the carpet. Dumfounded, he could only watch as Pit stood up, never loosing eye contact; he was only able to defrost his mouth when Pit had taken a step. "What the hell—"

"Shh." Pit grinned a little as he interrupted again, stopping Kuro's words with a single finger to his twin's lips. "Denying it won't change the fact that I'm already well aware of your feelings. At this point, it seems rather futile, doesn't it?" Kuro couldn't seem to take a single step backwards, but his mind _could_ think about how close Pit's finger was to his mouth, and how if he just reached out his tongue, that finger could be his… Damn hormones…

That smile was getting wider and wider, and Pit gently pushed Kuro down on the bed.

At this point, Kuro's brain was pretty much useless. Pit had admitted to knowing his secret—the one he held hidden for years—and now said angel was on top of him, grinning rather suggestively. What the hell was he supposed to think?! Did this mean that Pit liked him too? What about Ike? If he had known all this time, why hadn't he said anything earlier?

"Kuro, at this point, it's easier for me to read you than a book. I know you too well. Granted, you probably could have kept your little secret a little longer if you hadn't been so jealous when I showed interest in Ike…" Pit has chosen now to break eye contact, inspecting his nails as he sat straight up, Kuro sprawled out beneath him.

"How did you know I was jeal—" Finding his voice again, the black angel attempted to struggle into a sitting position before his white counterpart pushed him back down.

"Your expressions, your sulking~" Pit hadn't lost that devious grin.

"I didn't sulk." Lips pursed, his eyebrows leaned down to start up a jolly conversation with each other—he face manifested a frown.

"You must think I'm stupid, to not notice what my twin does in his free time, really. Can't you just admit to it already, Kuro?" The piercing blue eyes were still directed away; the red eyes grew taut, blinking back angry tears.

"Admit to what? The sin that's going to push me away from the person I hold dearest? Admit that I'm a fool who couldn't keep his feelings to himself?!" The tears were still kept at bay by quickly blinking eyes, but the emotion spewed itself out with his words, sick with sadness.

"Did I ever say I would reject you?"

For the second time that day, Kuro was stopped cold in his tracks. Pit's words had been the penny on the tracks, sending his speeding train hurtling to the snowy embankments. His arms gripped the white sheets as he tried to pull himself away, scoot off, anything to keep him from the soft smiling lips, and the reaching hand.

"You silly eggplant, you thought I was going to hate you?" Fingers, callused from years of the bow wiped away tears that Kuro hadn't realized had escaped. "It's okay; I feel the same way." His other hand tangled itself in dark locks, and pulled the sibling up into a tender hug. "It's okay."

* * *

"You know, your near naked-ness makes this a whole lot easier~."

"Goddess Pit! What are you—ghaw, P-pit… ahhh!" Kuro couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

Triumphant, Pit was grinning from ear to ear as his hands wandered places they probably didn't belong. "Oh c'mon! You know you want this, Kuroooo~" He rolled the last "R", pushing his face against the side of the other angel's face, reaching out to run a tongue over an ever-so-tempting earlobe. The gasping he could hear from Kuro was just as good of a reward as letting his tongue roam in the first place.

"Pit…" His breath was coming in pants; his hands knitted against Pit's back. "H-how do you know all this? You… you're supposed to be the innocent one…" Black eyelashes fluttered, and he directed his hazy eyes towards the brown mass of hair that was cushioned up against the side of his face.

"You too, Kuro?! Why must everyone think that just because I have white wings that I'm some sort of pure spirit? I'm just as bad as everyone else~" And with this, he renewed his activity in Kuro's boxers.

As Kuro's head fell back to his pillow so another groan of pleasure could escape his lips, Pit wondered why he hadn't confronted Kuro about this earlier.

_End._


End file.
